Across Our Universe
by SadHalloween
Summary: Vou te encontrar aonde quer que esteja! Fanfic Slash, flufly e One-Shot... HarryXDraco


**Across our universe**

Universo paralelo com os personagens da J.K. Rowling da série livros "Harry Potter" - o que significa que os personagens continuam pertencendo a ela, infelizmente T.T, Alguém se atreve a dizer que não queria o Harry ou o Draco só para si?

Atenção: Fanfic Slash, flufly, OOC e One-Shot, ou seja, haverá relacionamentos românticos

homossexuais entre os personagens, também contando que os personagens não

necessariamente se portarão como se portariam na trama original, se você não gosta não leia; se

você não conhece e está curioso, leia com cuidado; se você curte, divirta-se!

Agradecimentos a **Gabi Hiddleston** que betou a fanfic para mim, Amo tu amiga =^.^=!

Divirtam-se!.

 **XXX**

Harry estava definitivamente perdido, o espaço em que se encontrava não lhe dava oportunidades para descobrir possíveis rotas de fuga, mesmo já tendo estado presente em outros momentos naqueles calabouços úmidos e sombrios, o calor era estridente e a escuridão era eminente, onde mal se podia enxergar um palmo a sua frente, o que limitava suas alternativas.

O mesmo havia esquecido sua varinha há horas atrás na sala comunal da Grifinória, e dessa vez os seus fiéis escudeiros não se encontravam ao seu lado, pois a carta que recebera a pouco de um não tão amigo "Malfoy" o deixara inevitavelmente abalado, não querendo envolver seus amigos no que aquilo poderia acarretar.

"Potter! preciso te encontrar na masmorra do Basilisco, provavelmente você não estará lá, mas quero que saiba o que está acontecendo nesse exato momento.

Infelizmente, todas as minhas ações, estão sendo monitoradas, o que não me dá alternativas, esse o porquê de nos encontrarmos nesse espaço a muito tempo desativado. Por favor, não seja o cabeça de vento de sempre, se eu realmente fosse te aprontar alguma armadilha, definitivamente não te mandaria uma carta avisando, e se mandasse não seria com minha escrita, porque gastar meu tempo?

Não me deixe esperando!"

Ainda absorto em seus pensamentos, e repassando mentalmente cada palavra daquele texto, pode ver ao longe uma luz fraca vindo lentamente em sua direção, passos um tanto quanto desnorteados em sua opinião, ainda mais se tratando de quem estava se fazendo presente.

 **Draco –** Olha vou ser breve, eu não quero tomar seu precioso tempo, nem quero te deixar longe dos seus Sangue... Quer dizer amigos! Isso amigos – Draco proferiu tentando permanecer impassível, ainda sem saber exatamente o que diria ao outro pois seu lado racional não acompanhava a velocidade com que seu cérebro processava, por dias estava sem conseguir dormir, e se não fosse o breu em que estavam, o outro teria acesso à imagem de um Malfoy maltrapilhos, e com olheiras que nunca antes se fizeram presentes em seu rosto angelical.

 **Harry –** Olha Malfoy se me chamou até aqui apenas para me insultar e insultar meus amigos pela milésima quinta vez, prefiro ir embora antes que sejamos descobertos. - Harry fez menção em se virar para ir embora, ainda derrotado por ter perdido seu tempo, e aproveitando a oportunidade, pois a luz que Draco proporcionara aquele ambiente, havia lhe mostrado qual era a saída, e isso já estava de bom grado, visto que era melhor do que deixar que o outro, não tão amigo, descobrisse que o moreno não portava a única ferramenta capaz de defendê-lo naquele momento, sua varinha.

Porém o moreno se viu surpreendido quanto o loiro segurou fortemente em seus braços, tomando suas costas em um abraço.

 **Draco –** Desculpa não quis soar como um idiota. (Exclamou com sua voz levemente trêmula). Mas eu não tenho muito tempo e essa pode ser a última oportunidade de te dizer o que eu sinto.

Olha, não é como se fosse um conto de fadas, nem sei como te dizer como descobri isso, mas eu gosto de você Potter, e só você... Então pelo menos dessa vez, deixe-me terminar essa sentença, sem que leve um grande estupefaça na cara. No começo me senti magoado e ferido quando fui trocado por pessoas que não possuíam nenhum poder aquisitivo, e nem mesmo faziam parte da nobreza, e isso foi me preenchendo com um ódio que eu não conseguia dominar, sim eu admito hoje que não passou de um grande orgulho ferido, porém o tempo foi passando e mesmo assim, ainda me sentia ofendido, podia jurar que ainda era raiva, ódio. Mas muitas vezes eu me via absorto em pensamentos pensando em você, nos seus olhos, na sua voz, que na maioria das vezes estava em desencontro com a minha, e isso foi tomando uma proporção que eu não podia mensurar. Descobrir tudo isso não foi fácil, mas é melhor eu te dizer agora o que me deixou tão incomodado antes que eu não possa mais citar nenhuma palavra. – Draco pôde, por fim, respirar fundo e agradecer aos céus por Harry estar de costas para ele, pois caso estivessem frente a frente, o moreno teria total acesso a sua imagem deprimida e seu rosto coberto por gotas cristalinas que abriam pequenos caminho singelos em sua face.

Harry ainda se via sem palavras pelo que acabara de escutar, Draco parecia muito errado e muito certo. Tudo agora estava deixando-o ainda mais confuso, queria poder por fim abraçá-lo frente a frente, mas seus pensamentos o traiam, lembrando-o de todas as atrocidades, que aquele que o abraçava havia concretizado no passado. Contrário ao que foi pensado, o que lhe chamou atenção foi a sensação de que algo molhava levemente suas costas, mal daria para perceber, caso ele não fosse tão perceptivo, e essa reação sim o deixou inquieto, pois ele tinha certeza de que o umedecer de suas costas não era uma mera casualidade ou suor.

 **Harry –** Como assim essa pode ser a última vez em que nos vemos? – Disse o moreno não querendo se desfazer daquele corpo quente que se fazia tão perto do seu, e sem querer admitir que no fundo do seu subconsciente, estava finalmente encaixando as peças que faltava em seu quebra-cabeça chamado coração.

 **Draco –** Porque eu estou fugindo de Hogwarts, como você pode imaginar a essa altura do campeonato, Lucios já deve estar ao lado daquele que não pode ser pronunciado, e como consequência, os comensais da morte virão atrás de mim, com a finalidade de me recrutar, por isso estou fugindo. Não quero me envolver nessa guerra, e se eu ficasse ao seu lado, provavelmente estaria lhe colocando em apuros, veja – Falou o loiro enquanto se desfazia daquele abraço, e colocava o moreno de volta a sua frente, mostrando ao outro seu punho tatuado. – Eu já fui marcado, e enquanto eu estiver com essa marca em meu corpo, qualquer um deles poderá me localizar.

Harry queria poder dizer milhões de coisas, mas a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar foi...

 **Harry –** Draco, eu não sei como te responder, ainda estou confuso, mas uma coisa eu quero deixar contigo antes que vá embora.

O Loiro ainda estava em choque por ter ouvido seu nome e não seu tão pesado e sombrio sobrenome, que por tempos havia mantido orgulho, e que agora o via como o maior de seus pesos. E também estava tentando lidar com a não recusa do outro, podia ele ter por fim o rapaz que sobreviveu ao Valdemort só para si?

O moreno se aproximou lentamente, com seu olhar verde-esmeralda marejado, fitando os olhos azuis neblinados do loiro. Sua boca permanecia entre aberta, e entrelaçando seus braços ao outro o beijou, tão terno quanto possível, um beijo úmido, não pelo local, mas pelas lágrimas dos dois que se uniam ao beijo. Por fim cortando o beijo pronunciou.

 **Harry –** Não sei o que vai acontecer nessa guerra, também não sei se o vamos nos encontrar novamente, mas antes que voltemos e que eu não possa mais te sentir, Quero te dizer que eu não sei como vou continuar sem poder te tocar, sentir seu cheiro, que invadiu o que eu sentia, e preencheu meu peito sem nem ao menos pedir licença, então por favor me prometa uma coisa, que vai permanecer vivo. - O moreno, enfim se deu por vencido, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto junto com as de seu mais novo companheiro, enquanto discretamente o deixava sem olhar para trás, pois não saberia como o encararia sem se deixar levar pelo desespero, seu coração se contorcia dentro do peito, e seu estômago se preenchia com um misto de desespero e de borboletas que ele não conseguia distinguir.

 **Draco –** Vou te encontrar aonde quer que esteja (Gritou o loiro, deixando o soluço tomar conta de sua voz) o que sentia não podia ser medido por palavras, mas ele não desistiria, e, com certeza, eles estariam juntos novamente.

"...Everybody loves the things you do

From the way you talk

To the way you move

Everybody here is watching you

Cause you feel like home

You're like a dream come true

But if by chance you're here alone

Can I have a moment

Before I go?

Cause I've been by myself all night long

Hoping you're someone I used to know..."

 **END...**


End file.
